


In Want of Some Fun

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono doesn't understand why everyone is so blind that they can't see what's right in front of them for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want of Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: hide and seek (which is like months old) on the fan_flashworks community. I wasn't sure if I should post this or not. 
> 
> This is set something during season 2. 
> 
> There is no plot. No rhyme. No reason. Just going with the flow of the writing. Inspired by: Cyndi Lauper's, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". 
> 
> Hopefully someone, somewhere, will find this enjoyable. It's a bit crass.

It's summer, and so fucking hot that Kono feels like she's melting. No tradewinds, and long, endless days, make for a very unhappy girl.  

Kono's been looking forward to spending some time out in the sun, catching some waves, but work's been busy lately, and exhausting, and she doesn't get home until after the sun's set. She's stressed, and hasn't found release of any kind for what feels like ages.

She just wants to have fun. Is that too much for a girl to ask for?

And she thinks that if she has to watch Lori make a fool of herself over Steve one more fucking time, she's going to scream, or go over to the woman and shake her until some sense is knocked into that little blonde head of hers.

It's not that Kono doesn't like her co-worker or anything; it's just that it's painful to watch Lori throw herself at a man who, even if he doesn't know it yet, or is just being a stubborn ass, is already taken in every sense of the word.

And that's another thing that makes Kono want to pull her hair out and scream her frustration at the heavens -- the way that Steve and Danny dance around each other, completely oblivious to a mutual attraction that everyone, but them, and Lori, seems to be aware of.

It’s maddening.

It’s like watching a game of hide-and-seek. Except everyone’s got a blindfold on, and is wandering around the playing field like clueless, bumbling idiots, tripping over their own damn egos in their haste to find the love of their life. She’s got too many analogies playing out in her mind, and it’s frustrating.

She’s tired, but can’t sleep because of the heat, and the stress of the case they’ve been working, and the UST in the office. She can’t stop thinking about Steve and Danny. About Lori.

"Love should not be this fucking blind!" Kono shouts into her pillow; burying her face into it, she screams until her throat aches.

It's a relief, but not the kind that she really needs, and she rolls onto her back, lets her legs fall apart, knees spread wide, and she reaches beneath her pillow, pulls out the closest thing to a dick that she'll ever let touch her vagina, and closes her eyes.

College had been liberating. Adulthood, though, sucks, because people suck, and not in the right way at all, and they’re blind and stupid, wouldn’t know a good thing if it hit them in the fucking face, or shook the living daylights out of them. Kono hasn't done this...hasn't _been_ done in months.

Her mind conjures an image of Danny, lips shiny and wet, slightly parted. Eyes reflecting hunger and need. Cheeks flush, chest heaving.

He's kneeling on the floor in Steve's office, the blinds just shy of being completely closed, allowing Kono a peeping Tom's view of the two men inside.

Kono bites her lip, touches herself. Wonders what it would be like to have Lori's fingers there, touching her, making goosebumps pop up on her sun-kissed flesh, instead.

She's wet.

Her breath hitches.

Kono can feel Lori's fingers ghosting over her skin. The woman’s manicured fingernails brushing over sensitive nipples, and a warm, wet mouth latching onto a breast, suckling and teasing until Kono's hard, and begging for more.

She doesn't start the vibrator yet, though. She uses her fingers, pretending that they're Lori's, arches her back as she allows the fantasy to play out in her mind.

Lori's lips are feather soft as they make their way down Kono's body, tongue laving at her bellybutton, teeth tugging on the belly ring she's had since high school. The moist warmth of the imaginary mouth on her skin makes it tingle and spark like the touch of static electricity on bare skin.

In her mind's eye, Danny's shoulder is resting against Steve's thigh, and Kono presses closer to the window, holds her breath to keep silent. Steve's got Danny's tie wrapped around a fist, and his other hand's resting on the back of Danny's neck, a gentle guide.

From her vantage point, Kono can't see Steve's face, knows that there's a look on it that's a cross between what Danny calls his aneurysm face, and bald want.

She doesn't need to 'see' Steve's face in her fantasy. It's the _not_ seeing it that makes it real.

Just like it makes it more realistic if she doesn't 'see' Lori's hair cascading across her belly as the woman's tongue crawls down Kono's thighs, to her parted knees as she positions herself between them, intent upon worshiping Kono at her core.

Kono can 'feel' the hair, soft and silky against her skin, can imagine tangling her fingers in it, bucking into Lori's mouth as the woman fucks her with the tip of her tongue. A hard warmth penetrating and  tasting her over and over, again and again.

Kono reaches for her fantasy, reaches, with imaginary fingers,  for hair that's not there to anchor herself, and in her mind, her eyes lock onto the window of Steve's office, even as she feels Lori's ghost-weight pressing against her, the moistness of her tongue thrusting inside of her.

Danny's hands go to Steve's hips, and the tip of his tongue wets his lips, his eyelids flutter, and he mouths at the bulge that's tenting Steve's cargo pants like he's going to eat his partner, clothes and all.

Steve's knees buckle, his fingers tighten on the back of Danny's neck, and he pulls Danny closer using the tie, bunching more of the material in his fist, arm muscles taut with the act of it, with the self-control of not mindlessly fucking Danny’s face.

Kono moans, bites the inside of her cheek, and bucks into her slick fingers, turns the vibrator on as she pictures Danny using his teeth to pull down the zipper of Steve's pants, allowing Steve's erection to spring free.

It's Lori's tongue that pumps into her, twisting and lapping, and licking. Lori’s tongue that makes her whimper and bite back half-voiced screams. Lori’s body vibrating.

Panting, _How many licks does it take to get to my center?_ Kono thinks, snorts a laugh, tosses her head, clutches imaginary hands at empty air where Lori's hair should be. It's hard not having four hands.

Fingers pumping, vibrator at its highest setting, Kono envisions Danny's tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum leaking from the head of Steve's dick, smiling devilishly as he swallows and digs the tips of his fingers into Steve's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Kono's skin tingles. Sweat trickles down her neck and chest toward her belly, and it's Lori's fingers, her tongue, her mouth, that she wants on her and in her, taking and fucking her. Making sweet love to her in the muggy heat of a summer’s night.

She gasps, moans, lets out shaky breath as she imagines Danny licking Steve's impressive cock from base to tip and then taking it into his mouth, and sucking, like Lori's tongue thrusting, palpitating her clit, making Kono tremble and leak.

Kono's heart races, her fingers are frantic, the vibrator humming, like Danny, tongue swirling around the head of Steve's cock, hands now stroking, stroking, stroking, the length, fingering the balls, and Kono can't hold back a cry as she wrings out an orgasm from herself, though in her mind, it's Lori's tongue that's lapping at the viscous discharge between her legs, willingly partaking of her lover.

Images of Danny and Steve, and Lori (resting in Kono's arms, sweaty and sleepy from making love) are replaced with white-yellow-red sparks of light, and she collapses back, limbs limp like overcooked spaghetti noodles, fingers wet and slick with her own cum.

She brings her fingers to her mouth, tastes her own briny essence, and then switches the vibrator off, lets it fall beside her on the bed.

Replete, she succumbs to sleep, wrapping her arms around her pillow, sighing as she envisions Lori in its stead, stinking of sex and sweat, and the flowery perfume she always wears; thin, muscular arms holding Kono tight, in spite of the cloying heat.

 


End file.
